Lost in another world
by ayamikeage
Summary: Gundam meets Serena, one of the pilots falls in love with her, enjoy!
1. Lost In Another World

__

This is my first Gundam and Sailor Moon fan fic… Please be easy! Yup I love Trowa… so I was wondering… if the show won't give him a girlfriend… I'll try to find one for him! I love Darien… so if you're insulted… he's great… happens during the part where Darien has the dream to warn him…. We don't get the new episodes here… so if I'm a little off on Gundam and Sailor Moon, please be easy… I do not own these characters. 

Serena looked across the room where Darien was sitting and playing with Rini. They were destined to be together, but these days he had been ignoring her a lot. He told her a few days ago that they shouldn't see each other. He would never answer when she asked him what the reason was. These days he had been attending the meetings they were having because of Rini.

"Earth to Serena!" Rei yelled loudly in her ear, making her fall down from her step. 

"Rei!" Serena yelled quite hurt.

"That's exactly what's on our agenda today. Serena, You've got to take things more seriously as Sailor Moon, and especially the Moon princess," warned Luna, sitting on Luna's lap. 

" Yeah Serena!" Rei said hitting the back of her head.

"Darien," Serena asked looking for support in his eyes.

He looked away. "They're right. You've been acting quite childish these days, you have to take it more seriously"

"Serena, you're a great person, but you need to put your act together," Lita said 

Her reaction surprised all of them, "Fine! You don't need me! Go and fight them off without me," she said stomping off. Midway, she felt as if something was wrong. The ground beneath her opened and she started hearing the others screaming her name. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later, felt herself fall on some grass. She couldn't hear any familiar voices. "Darien?" she whispered fearfully.

She opened her eyes to find 5 gorgeous guys around her age, some with their girlfriends. One boy with a long braid helped her up. Another looked at her, ready to kill her. A guy with black hair tied up looked at her as if she was nothing. A boy with blondish hair smiled at her confusingly. A boy who was standing behind all of them, with no girlfriend, was probably a little older than her. He had wonderful brown hair covering his gorgeous eyes. 

The scariest of them put a gun to her head, " You're a spy for Oz, aren't you?"

"What? What year is it?" she said shaking. 

" A goddess from above," the one with the braid said to her, kissing her hand. His girlfriend shot him a cold glance. 

" Yes, you know you're the head goddess in my eyes, Hilde!" he whispered to his girlfriend. 

"Who do you work for," asked Relena politely.

" I don't work for anyone!" Serena said still shaking. 

Quatre stopped any of them from questioning her, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Serena, this can't be Crystal Tokyo, can it?" Serena said looking around her

"Yup! I do believe she's lost! She probably escaped from a mental institute!" Dorothy said laughing.

"Hey!" Serena said ready to hit her.

"That's enough! You want to join us in a game of Frisbee?" Relena asked politely. 

Before they knew it, they were playing against the best Frisbee thrower they had ever seen. 

"That girl can definitely throw!" Hilde said surprised. 

"So where are you staying Serena?" Duo asked smiling. 

After she told them again that she had no place to go to, Quatre decided to invite Serena to stay at his place, until she found out where to live, and also till they figured out who she was. Serena accepted right away. Relena gladly gave her a few clothes in case. Quatre showed her to her room and quietly asked her where she was from.

"Oh, I'm just from another time… I guess. But I live on Earth. It's a long story." Serena answered. 

He went back to a room where he found the other pilots waiting.

"What the hell were you thinking," Heero yelled. "We should get rid of her. 

"Well don't you find it weird, where the hell is she going to put a good arm like that to waste!" Duo said.

"I've secretly put some cameras to watch her. We'll see what she's up to!" Quatre said, still believing that she was innocent.

They agreed and went back to their rooms. Trowa sat on her bed practicing a new piece. He heard a gentle knock on the door. 

"Come in," he said quietly.

He was surprised to see Serena walk inside his room. "I'm really sorry for interrupting! You play really beautifully!"

"Thanks, no it really doesn't matter, you need something?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering where I can get something to drink?" she asked smiling. 

Trowa led her down the hallway to the kitchen and offered her whatever she wanted. They sat down at the table.

" So what exactly do you do for a living?" she asked innocently. 

"Um, well I …I work as an acrobat in a circus," he answered quite embarrassed, wondering why she had asked. 

" You don't talk much do you? Well I wish I could go home! I have no idea how I landed here! I'm not surprised how but… I'm confused," she said shaking her head. "One minute I was talking with my friends, and they were totally ditching me, and another I was here! I don't know if I can go home," she continued, holding her pendant. 

" Nice pendant! I'm sure you'll find your way back." he said quietly. _Boy_, he thought, _she does seem lost_.

" If only I knew if I could transform here!" she said starting to cry. "I want to go back to my family, my home, my friends, and Darien!"

Without knowing what to do, Trowa put an arm around Serena. _What the hell does she mean by transform, could she mean another type of mobile suit? _

"I don't want my friends to die because of what I said! What happens if they can't fight the mega force!" she said while Trowa seemed to be confused. He brought her closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. _The emotions she is showing is incredible. Maybe… she doesn't work for Oz… _This was the first time after a very long time, that he had ever comforted anyone. _It's not good for me to show my emotions! What am I doing? _She stopped and looked at him. He looked into her round blue eyes. He found himself looking at her soft pink lips. He felt like touching them. An urge made come closer to her. They approached each other and slowly their lips touched. Trowa pulled her neck delicately closer to him, afraid that she might let go. Serena closed her eyes and let her lips guide her. For a few minutes they kissed each other without stop. After they stopped, Trowa shuck his head back and forth. 

"What's wrong?" Serena asked concerned

" I can't! You'll just distract me from my mission! I can't… It's not good to show my emotions to any one if I have a mission!" Trowa said looking at the ground, not believing what he had just done.

"A mission?! What? I mean I have a mission too… I don't know what you mean!" Serena said.

" You're not supposed to know!" Trowa said half screaming, " Come on lets go." He said starting to walk down the hallway.

They finally arrived at their rooms, which were beside each other. "Trowa?" Serena called out to him quietly. 

He turned around before going into his room. "I'm sorry… for whatever your mission is…," she looked another way, " I don't understand, it shouldn't have happened, it _was not_ supposed to happen! It's just… who I am…it's so confusing!"

Trowa looked inside his room, "Serena, it happened, it wasn't suppose to happen, it was a mistake," his voice shaking a little. 

" A mistake!" a part of her told herself. "Are all guys like this?" "Trowa, one more thing, if you don't mind, can you tell whoever it is, to stop watching me, it's annoying," she said making a face before closing the door.

Trowa looked at her surprised. _No one can suspect any of the Winner's spies! _He couldn't help himself from laughing. After he went inside her room, he told the surprised camera man to back off. He went inside his room and closed the door. He leaned on the wall, thinking what had just happened. _If it was a mistake, why am I so sure it wasn't? _

The next day during breakfast, the gundam pilots woke up earlier to talk about their situation. Trowa told them about what happened about the spy. 

" What the hell were you doing with her at that time of the night?" Duo asked laughing. Trowa blushed.

" That's weird! I mean, our spy was only watching her by a small camera, and she noticed it. She's incredible, that's for sure," Quatre said amazed.

They stopped talking when they heard Serena's voice and steps approaching. 

"Stupid dream! Stupid Mega force! Stupid Rei! Stupid Rini and Darien!" she muttered and than looked at them, " Good Morning!"

"Are you reciting a chant to be sent back to never never land?" Duo said joking. 

"Shut up!" she said and kept on muttering. She made herself some breakfast and walked to the table. All the pilots watched her curiously. 

"You're getting sick of us?" Quatre asked laughing. She looked up and smiled. Unexpectedly her pendant started to glow and fell to the ground. 

She dropped to the ground and looked at it. "What the hell is going on!" she screamed at the pendant. 

"Yup, she's from the mental institute!" Wufei said, continuing to eat. 

" Maybe I'm destined to stay here!" she looked around, " Maybe you're all creations of the Mega Force. She looked at Trowa and he blushed, _Whatever she meant, sounded bad_, " No. That's not it!" 

She screamed, "Moon Eternal Power!" with her usual position, but nothing happened. 

"Wufei is right! She's a real wacko!" Heero said and returned to his meal. 

"I can't be stuck here!" Serena said frustratingly.

"Listen, eat your breakfast, and to get your mind off this, we'll go shopping!" Quatre said.

"Sure! I love shopping!" Serena said happily.

Everyone, including the girls went shopping. They were just coming out of a store when they saw OZ soldiers hurting some innocent civilians. The five pilots helped them out with their guns. The girls split up and took hiding places, some used their own guns. One soldier came after Serena and Hilde's hiding place. 

Trowa saw this and screamed, "Serena!"

Duo saw what was happening too and yelled "Serena!" They were too distracted taking care of their own soldiers. The two girls didn't have guns and they watched as the soldier approached a few meters away. 

What happened next caught everyone's attention. Serena screamed and a pink glow surrounded her. Her hair started to flow behind her violently. She lifted up her hand and screamed, " You better damn work!" and than, " Moon Eternal Power!" She changed magically into another shorter uniform. She wore a tiara on her forehead. Everyone stopped their movements and watched. 

"Wow! Got everyone's attention for once," Serena said proudly. "I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of justice, On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil slugs like you!"

"What the hell! Is this the colonies new kind of mobile suit!" one soldier said

"You dummy, it's an actual human!" another soldier yelled

They tried to shoot her, but she dodged each bullet.

"Moon tiara magic!" she said, removed her tiara. Her tiara flew across, and destroyed all of OZ's guns. 

She grabbed her wand. She told all the OZ soldiers to stand in one line, and they actually did it, being scared of her that is. 

__

I feel so much confidence in myself! I can do it! " Moon Healing Activation!" she screamed. 

Magically, all of the soldiers, had forgotten they were soldiers. They stood there like a bunch of morons. Hilde walked up to Duo. "Wow Duo! Amazing! She taked the non-death approach! I think her name shall be… 

She heard Trowa whisper, "Angel."   
"Angel of Life! How about that!" Hilde said laughing. 

Serena walked up to them," You guys have to do some explaining so I can know 

why I'm here for!"

"You need to explain to us too!" Relena said astonished. 

When they arrived back at Quatre's place, she went straight into explaining about almost everything. They were astonished about what her world was like.

She ended up saying, " So we did end up finding the Moon Princess… it was me the whole time! So I went back to my position… except for a few things that have changed," she said thinking about Darien and "ahum" people respecting her. 

"Incredible… it'll take time to understand!" Sally said laughing. 

They followed by telling her about their whole story. She listened in amazement. 

"It's really too bad you have to leave!" Duo said, " We wouldn't have to kill so much." 

"Yeah, he's talking for himself," Hilde said dully. 

"Actually, I still don't understand what I'm here for!" She thought back to Darien and her. That was on her mind before she came… now it was Trowa. She couldn't explain their kiss… only as magical. "No it couldn't be that!" she said blushing. 

"What?" Dorothy asked

"Nothing!" she said quickly

"When it the time comes, you'll go," Heero said, who hadn't said a word since her transformation. 

For the rest of the day, they were all joking about Oz. They were probably still trying to figure out who Serena was. Everyone decided to rest the subject and go to sleep. Both Serena and Trowa both woke up during the night with a dream, which felt so real, they weren't sure it was a dream at all. They rushed to the kitchen for some water, and only ended up bumping into each other. Serena was about to scream but Trowa put a hand over her mouth quickly and showed her it was only him. 

"Trowa!" she said after he let her speak.

" The dream? I'm definitely going crazy," he said looking elsewhere.

"You had the dream too? We were dancing…" she said shaking, thinking if it was true.

" You were wearing a white dress," he said quietly.

"We kissed," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"It was… even the first time. But I think," Trowa said

"It doesn't mean a thing. It was magical for me, what was it to you?" tears started to appear. "It was a mistake." Serena continued.

" I didn't say that! It wasn't a mistake, not the first time or this time!" he said angrily, which was odd, he had never used this kind of angry-persuasive tone. 

" Than it meant something to you…" Serena asked, wondering the answer.

" Yes it did." He said trying to look at her, "I don't know what it means! I got scared when the soldier was…" he said trying his best to finish. He looked into her eyes. _She's beautiful. Whoever "Darien" is, he had her right in front of him. He was surprised even to hear himself talking to her so much. _He finished the only way he could. He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. He slipped slightly up her night shirt. She pushed his hair delicately from his eye. After a few minutes they stopped, still holding each other. She smiled at him. Serena got back one of the fewest smiles that Trowa ever gave to anyone. 

Something on her shirt caught her attention quickly. Her pendant was glowing brightly. 

"You can't leave so soon," Trowa said worried.

"No I don't think I'm leaving…yet," she looked into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room. Inside her bag, which was the only thing she had from the other world, she found her wand. "I think our answer can be found here." Her crystal was glowing brightly as soon as it came close to Trowa. He seemed confused.

"Trowa, you and this world have somehow changed me! I'm totally different. My … my boyfriend, my ex I guess, was destined to be with me. Now I'm really not sure, he was acting weirdly right before I left. Trowa you've made a big difference!" she said smiling.

He smiled, "You've made a big difference in my life… and here too!"

He laughed, " Hey, you better go to sleep! I want to take you tomorrow to meet my sister Catherine, and to,"

"To see your performance, you better! You're going to play your flute for me, and please stay here? I have a hard time going to sleep in a strange world." she asked smiling.

He laughed. He brought his flute and started to play. She laid her head on her pillow and watched him play until her eyes started to become heavier and she finally fell asleep.

Trowa stopped and looked at her. _Quatre and the others are really going to make fun of me! She looks so peaceful sleeping. _He kissed her on her forehead. He lied near Serena. She snuggled near him and he put his arm around her.

The next day, early in the morning, they left to the circus. Serena and Catherine got along pretty well. Serena watched Trowa's performance astonished with every single move. After the performance Serena and Trowa went and took a walk on a nearby beach.

" I really loved it! It was incredible! You're the best acrobat I've ever seen!" said Serena

Trowa blushed, "I'm happy you enjoyed it!"

"If I happen to go back Trowa, I'll do anything for you to visit me! Come and see my world," she said and turned her head when she heard screams approaching. 

"Smile!" Duo screamed and he took a picture of Serena and Trowa holding hands. 

"I knew something was happening!" Relena said laughing.

Duo handed Serena the picture, "So Trowa, the oldest, has a girlfriend! Wow and you've finally started talking! What a miracle."

"Shut up Duo!" Trowa warned him laughing.

" Yes! We're watching you, you better set a good example… don't do what the smart intelligent Duo wouldn't do!" Duo continued laughing. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

Quatre asked a passer by to take out a group picture. Duo and Quatre kept on clicking away as they all walked on the beach. They gave most of the pictures to her to remember them by. Of course, Trowa kept the rest of the pictures. 

They were walking hand in hand, with the remains of the waves wetting their feet when Serena felt dizzy and leaned on Trowa for support. 

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked concerned.

"It's time." Serena said holding on to him and finally getting some energy to stand up straight. Everyone watched in awe. They kissed each other as the ground began to break open. 

"I love you, Serena," Trowa said before she could disappear. She closed her eyes and smiled through her tears.

"I love you, Trowa," Serena said, but not hearing any voices around her for a little while. She kept her eyes closed hoping, just maybe, she was still in Trowa's world. To spend a few more seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, with him would be great.

__

Like I said… not sure if I should write a continuation… Trowa in sailor moon world… what do you think?


	2. Lost In Another World, Chapter 2

__

Thanks to everyone who read my story… part 1!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this one as much as the other one!!!!!!!!!!! Usual disclaimer… don't own any of the shows… This also has a song… Savage Garden(rules), which is not mine either. Some facts may be wrong… I wrote the rest when I was tired… haven't watched Sailor Moon long time… !!! 

"Serena!" a bunch of voices screamed. She opened her eyes and saw everyone she had left behind, the moment she was transported to the other time. They watched her astonished. 

"It couldn't have been a dream!" she said looking in her purse. 

"Dream! We were worried! You've been gone for 3 days!" Amy said concerned

"You disappeared into the ground but the sailor scouts handled your work without _any_ problem," Rini said.

"Oh really! They might have to for a few days!" she said, than looking at their confused faces, " Never mind!" 

"So you mind telling me who Trowa is? Is he cute?" Lita asked drifting into dreamland.

She looked at the pictures in her bag she had brought back. Rei grabbed the pictures and everyone started looking at them. 

"That's good you're all right! So _who _isTrowa?" asked Darien.

Ignoring Darien's question she informed the others, " These are my friends from the colonies and from Earth. The guys are called Gundam pilots." She named all her friends and than pointed to the last one, " This is _Trowa_." 

"Wow he's a hottie!" Mina said turning the pictures. "Whoa! Nice picture Serena!" showing everyone a picture of Trowa and Serena kissing. 

"That stupid Duo must have taken it out and slipped it into my bag!" she said smiling at the picture. 

Darien took Serena aside. "These guys are strangers, and you're kissing them?"

" We broke up right? Darien ignored me and didn't tell me what the reason was!" Serena said.

"I did it for you, Serena!" Darien screamed.

" For me? You are Prince Darien, and I'm the moon princess! We're _destined_ to be together, and you're telling me that you broke up with me, to make me feel good?"

The other sailor scouts and Rini pretended they were not listening, when they were actually fully paying attention.

" Maybe he doesn't like you anymore!" Rini whined. Serena shot her a cold glance. 

"Rini, stay out of this. Serena I like you a lot, I just had to do it!" Darien yelled thinking back to his dream.

"Darien what hurts me a lot, is that you were my first love! I loved you Darien," she screamed, breaking into tears. The other scouts started moving inside the temple, feeling that they better go… but they still felt they could listen. 

" What hurts me even more, is that, a boy from another world which I only knew for around less than three days told me those three important words… I love you. I've known you for months, and still I don't remember you saying you loved me!"

Darien looked at her surprised, he opened his mouth to say something, but Serena kept on talking.

" Is it our age? Tell me Darien, is it? Or is it that you just don't love me!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheek. 

"Serena, I didn't know you felt this way! It's not our age. I do love you!" Darien told her softly.

" You could have told me sooner Darien. It's too late!" she started walking away. She stopped, and without turning around, she said, " Imagine Darien, he even gave me my first kiss!" With that, she walked away. 

"Serena! Hold on!" he screamed almost running after her, but stopped by Rini.

"You promised to take me to eat ice cream!" Rini whined.

Darien felt jealousy burning in him as he watched her disappear over the road. 

The next few days, the scouts listened to her stories amazed about her adventures. 

" Ahuh…they're called gundams… I see," Amy said confused. 

"Serena, if you some how bring them here… you know the guys…well hook me up with one… I mean all!" Lita said drooling over her pictures.

" Yeah you better be careful Serena, Lita might just steal Trowa away! How many boyfriends do you have? Every boy that we pass by is cute… and is your boyfriend right away! " Mina said laughing

"I will not!" Lita said ready to punch her. 

"Interesting! Wouldn't that be great if they could come see our world!" Amy said quietly

"I wish!" Serena said sighed, "I'm going home! I need lots of sleep!" 

Along the way, she tried to send a message to her mom, where ever she was, " Bring them here, please!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What a long day it has been! Serena is gone! Maybe even forever! I just wish I could see her! Trowa closed his eyes and fell asleep. He found himself on what seemed to be the moon. The wonderful planet Earth was sitting right in front of him. 

"Darien?" he heard Serena's voice cry out.

"Serena," he said turning around. Serena jumped up into his arms. "I love you!"

"Is this real?" Darien whispered into her ears.

"I'm not sure!" Serena said

"Hey!" Duo said coming from nowhere and splitting them up.

"Isn't this weird, we're all in this dream!" Quatre said standing with the other pilots. 

"It's not real for crying out loud!" Wufei said rolling his eyes.

"This is how it looked in the past!" she said looking around, " This is the Moon Kingdom, my original home!" They started walking around the place. Most of them didn't remember the home. Suddenly out of no where they heard an annoying bell ringing in each of their ears. They all woke up sweating in their beds, putting their alarm clock off in their each unique way.

"Ahh!! I'm going to be late for school!" yelled Serena, running and putting her uniform on and started running to school. She found Amy running the same way also.

"Amy? You're late?" Serena said surpised.

"I stayed up way too late studying for the Math test we're having today!" She responded

" Test? What test?" Serena said having a panic attack.

Luckily for Serena, the teacher allowed her to have the test another day, since she had been missing. After a long day of catching up to the work, the last bell finally rang and she went to meet her friends.

She found Rei, Amy, Lita and Mina all standing around the arcade and waiting for her. 

"Hey guys, I'm in the real mood for some shopping!" Serena said.

" Let's go! They're having quite a lot of sales these days!" Mina said excitedly. They all agreed and started walking down to downtown. Along the way, they found Rini running towards them, with Darien not too far behind. 

"We're going shopping, you want to join us?" Rei asked politely 

"Sure! Hey Serena can I talk to you on the way, please?" asked Darien

"Um, sure!" she said trying to put on her best smile, but failing. They started walking and came to a round bench, and decided to sit down. The Serena and Darien sat together, and the rest on the opposite side, fooling around. 

"Serena, I've loved you for a very long time! I'm sorry if I didn't say it, I thought you knew how much I cared about you!" Darien said taking her hand into his.

"Well I didn't! If you don't say those three words, it doesn't even mean a thing!" She said coldly looking into his eyes.

"You have to understand! He said frustratingly. He thought back to his dream. _I have to tell her about the dream! If I don't… than she'll think that I broke up with her because of the dream. It'll break my heart to do that. _

Serena looked up from the floor at the on moving traffic of people moving through the streets of downtown Tokyo. The cars passed by as the people on the opposite side waited to come her way. The light turned green and the people started to walk. A group of people started to cross. For just a moment, a person moved out of the way and she though she saw Trowa's head rise up of the crowd. 

"Serena? What's wrong?" Darien asked concerned, looking at the crowd, trying to find the meaning of her gaze. The others stopped what they were doing and looked towards the opposite street.

"It can't be!" Serena said shaking her head, shocked. "Amy," she said, her head still stuck on the crowd, "remember you were telling me, how great it would be if they came to our world…"

"Yes, why?" Amy asked confused

Serena looked around the crowd and finally saw the face of five young boys. Trowa was walking in front of them. Her heart started to race faster and faster.

" I think it might have just worked," she said quietly and slowly getting up and letting go of Darien's hand. 

"Serena? What are you talking about?" Darien said confused.

"That!" Lita screamed pointing to the group of teenagers walking towards them. "There's Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chan!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Count on Lita to notice them! She even has learnt their names by heart!" 

Serena caught Trowa's gaze and he looked over to her and smiled. Serena felt a tear run down her cheek. She started walking over to him slowly. Darien and the others stood up. 

Darien felt jealousy run all over him again. He had never felt so much evil feelings for anyone. 

Serena and Trowa were only standing about thirty centimeters away when Serena started to talk.

"Is it you Trowa?" she said touching his face with the ends of her fingers. 

Trowa nodded and took her closely in his arms. Serena hugged him and than their lips entwined for a few minutes. 

Duo cleared his throat and spoke up, "God Trowa, Serena? Not in public, you're embarrassing us. 

They stopped kissing and turned around to Duo and said together, " Shut up!" 

Duo smiled, "You liked the picture? Nothing but wild animal affection!"

The others looked at him and sighed. 

"We might have come from another world… I had this much hope that Duo might be different here," Quatre said putting his fingers together.

The others around the bench started to hold Lita back from introducing herself to the boys. They finally gave up and Lita ran near Serena. The others followed them.

"Oh yeah," Serena said turning around to those waiting patiently behind. "These are my friends, the other sailor scouts. This is Amy, Rei, Mina…and," looking at Lita, "this is Lita."

"Hi!" she said smiling furiously.

"F-o-x-y! Wow! You guys don't mind if I stay in one of your places… for a few days?" Duo said smiling and kissing all their hands. 

Wufei slapped him across the head. 

"Wu-man? What the hell was that for?" Duo complained.

"I hope you know that you have a girl friend named Hilde… and don't call me Wu-man" Wufei said angrily.

"Of course I remember… wu-man! " Duo said.

"You can definitely stay at my place!" Lita said grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Duo Maxwell, what a lovely name, it sure does remind me of my old boyfriend's name!"

Trowa turned and looked at the older guy, probably one year older than he was, standing a few meters away, looking at him coldly. 

"You must be Darien!" Trowa said quietly. 

"Yes, I'm Darien," he said back coldly. 

Serena groaned before turning to Quatre and the others. "Let's see… where you guys going to go? Quatre you'll get along just fine with Amy. Wufei can stay at Mina's. Heero…, you'll get along with Rei for sure!"

Duo came back smiling and holding Lita's hand. "Serena, you sure that's a good idea. I mean Heero does try to kill everyone he sees!"

"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you," Heero said pointing the gun towards his head and everyone started looking at them. 

"Heero put that down!" Serena said embarrassed, Heero surprisingly obeying. "Doesn't matter, they have one thing in common, they both are capable of trying to kill innocent humans." 

"I really don't believe you Serena! I'm going to get you back for this!" Rei yelled, she stopped and looked where everyone was turning. Darien and Trowa just stood there looking at each other. 

"Trowa, you'll stay at my house," Serena said walking over to Trowa and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. "Um bye guys… we'll talk later." They started walking back to Serena's place. For a minute Serena took a quick glimpse over her shoulder. Darien stood their looking at her coldly, well at Trowa, and clenching his fists. 

Back at her place, after introducing him to her parents, Trowa and Serena had a long talk. 

"How is it going to work out? I have a mission to complete." He whispered, looking down at her, sitting down. 

"I don't know. There has to be a reason why my crystal was glowing so much!" she said frustratingly. 

He lowered his head and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go to sleep, I'm really tired, you must be too…" 

Trowa rested his head on the couch bed which was near Serena's bed and Serena went to her bed. She put her back against Trowa, and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. _You have to be with me Trowa, I can't let you go. _

Trowa looked at her beautiful hair laid behind her back. _Serena I don't think I can let go of you… but your life is complicated, who you are… there's no connection to my identity. _He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

As Serena laid half awake in her bed, she thought, _Mom, please, I need to know who he is… I love him. Darien keeps ignoring me… I don't know what kind of future we have together…though I still like him… a little. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She found herself dreaming of the Moon Kingdom again. 

Everyone was dancing, but with colorful masks on. She moved through the crowd, seeing many familiar faces. On the opposite side of the room she noticed Prince Darien, who had just revealed his eyes to her and smiled, and had started walking towards her. She started walking towards him slowly, moving towards the crowd. When approaching a hallway to the balcony, she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her towards the balcony. 

"I thought I'd never get to dance with you princess!" a mysterious man, his face blurred, whispered softly. 

"I thought you'd never come!" she found herself saying, and kissing him. He took her body into his arms and jumped on to the balcony and than jumped off to the lower ground. 

He laid her delicately back on her feet. "I love you, my princess!"

"I love you too… can't you stay? Please stay! I need you," she said breaking into tears. 

"It's my job as a warrior of the moon and …that's the problem, princess, I'm only part warrior of the moon. You know I'm related to Prince Darien. Second in waiting as Prince. I wish I could be only part of the moon!" he said frustratingly

"I'll do anything… you'll become part of us if you want! I mean it really doesn't matter!" she said continuing to cry. 

" Princess Serena" he yelled holding her, " I must go, as much as I love you! I have to go and fight! You know I wouldn't run away from my enemies! I'll be around, but you know that your mom prefers you to be with Darien rather than I, she'll do anything to keep us away." 

Some loud noises were heard approaching. Four other men came along, their faces blurred too. "We must leave at once!" 

The mysterious man looked at them and back at her. " As long as I'm alive Princess Serena, I'll watch over you, even though you might never see my face again," he said, the grief building up in his voice. Before he continues, he slips her a present into her hands and kissing her. His voice breaking up as he started to walk away with the others. "I wish that you and _Darien_ share a very happy future together," and than disappeared behind the bushes. She looks into the wrapping and finds a beautiful decorated mask, half-blue and half black. 

Serena woke up in sweat and noticed Trowa missing from his bed. She dressed up and ran downstairs. A million questions were running through her. _I wasn't meant to be with Darien. Queen Serenity made me forget about it all this time! _She found everyone except her family, who had left for a picnic, downstairs starting breakfast. The four other gundam pilots, the scouts, Darien and Rini were invited to eat breakfast at her place.

"Hey Serena! You're so lazy, you should really wake up earlier!" Rei yelled.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Amy asked concerned, "You're pale as a ghost!"

Serena walked over to get some cereal, but her legs were to numb and she collapsed on Trowa who had gotten up to see what's wrong.

"Serena?" Darien asked concerned going to her and giving her more support. 

"It was never true Darien! It was all fixed!" she screamed, starting to cry. "Luna, Artemis? You never told me about him!" she screamed louder, letting go of her support and falling to her knees helpless. 

"Told you about who?" Artemis asked.

"A talking cat?" Heero said shaking his head. 

" Darien's cousin! You never told me!" Serena sobbed. 

"_My cousin_?" Darien said confused. 

" Very interesting world you have here! Aren't you supposed to know about your family?" Duo said laughing 

"She's not my _ex _girlfriend," Darien replied coldly and turned back to help Serena. 

"What cousin?" Luna asked

"A second talking cat!" Wufei said correcting Heero

"No! My mom took away the memory because of Darien and me!" she said putting her head into her hands. Trowa looked at her blankly. 

" Guys… I think you better give her some room. We're her friends and it's our job to figure out what's happening. The four pilots left the room.

"She's my girlfriend, I'm not leaving," Darien and Trowa screamed together. They looked at each other. The scouts sighed and ran to help Serena out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's take it outside than!" Darien whispered frowning. They walked out of the room to the backyard. Trowa walked in front of him, trying to find where the others were but Darien picked him by his shirt and threw him on the wall.

"Who do you think you are? You just come and take her away from me?" Darien said angrily.

Trowa fought back and punched him hard on his jaw. Darien's head moved to the right with the force and he felt the blood trickling down his cheek. He went back with her at the same force.

Meanwhile, the scouts sat around her as Serena told her story.

"So this mysterious man who gave you this mask… is the guy you were destined to be with but… Queen Serenity made you forget about him, but why?" Mina said

"It's actually quite simple… Queen Serenity didn't want a fight between the moon and planet Earth because of Serena picking the prince's cousin, so she erased the memory of his existence from us!" Amy explained.

Serena agreed. _Who is this man?Is he in Crystal Tokyo at this very moment? Is he still a friend to us? Why did Queen Serenity do this? Why did she answer my question about Trowa with that vision? Could Trowa be… it couldn't be… _She started trying to piece the story together, but was interrupted by loud noises from the backyard. They ran over to where the sounds were coming from, and found Darrien and Trowa fighting, blood flowing down their faces. The four other pilots tried to stop them but gave up. 

" No!!" Serena screamed running towards them as soon as she saw what was happening. Trowa and Darien were on the ground try to pin each other down. She dropped to the ground and her dream seemed to revisit her except in a faster motion. She saw herself being taken away by a mysterious man. That's when she saw it. The man revealed his face, and she saw Trowa standing before her in a silver armor. Four other men appeared wearing the same thing, and were revealed as Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down, brining her back, hearing her mom saying softly, "Make the right decision for the Moon Kingdom!" 

"Serena, what's happening?" Darien asked.

" Serena, what's wrong?" Trowa said holding her head near his chest. 

" Wow she has two guys who love her so much!" Lita said dreamily.

"Doesn't matter girls, there's plenty of love to go around," Duo said smiling and winking. 

Serena cried in her palms and lifted up her head. " It wasn't supposed to be so complicated! Oh Darien, why was the truth hidden from us?" 

Trowa backed away from her a little shocked with Darien's name coming up a lot, but Serena pulled him closer. "I hate being the moon princess!" she screamed, "Why couldn't I have a normal life, easy decisions?"

"Serena tell us what's wrong!" Trowa said concerned. 

"Give me some time… I… I can't talk," she looked around, " You guys shouldn't be fighting… it's just not you, believe me, I wish I could tell you!" With that she got up and left, still crying up to her room.

" God! She always likes to get the attention!" Rini complained. 

Trowa watch her slip by the hallway by the window, up to her room. He looked at Darien who was also looking at him. Darien off some blood and walked away. 

" Give her some room…" Mina whispered, worried for Serena feeling that Serena had learnt something that would change all their lives. 

"Trowa nodded and walked up to the hallway and sat on a chair directly opposite of Serena's door, which was open. He looked and found Serena sitting on the window sill. _I feel some how she can tell me who I am really. Not my code name Trowa Barton, but my real name. I love her. I've never loved anyone so deeply. _

She looked across and saw Trowa sitting across the hallway. She smiled and thought _it's definitely true, I have feelings for Trowa, deep ones. Our relationship is magical. My first kiss…_she looked outside and saw Darien standing on her lawn, looking directly at he _but than… my first love… Darien. _

He looked into her eyes. _She was in front of her the whole time and I never really ever paid attention!_

Rei had just put on a CD in the living room and was playing it loudly. 

"Serena," he whispered. 

_She's taking her time making up _

the reasons

To justify all the hurt inside

Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in her eyes

Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one…

she shies away from human affection

But somewhere in a private place

She packs her bags from outer space

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come

And she'll say to him

Serena looked away, back at Trowa, who was now standing up, listening clearly to the music, searching for some meaning.

__

I would fly to the moon and back if 

You'll be…

If you'll be my baby

She turned her head and looked directly at Darien.

__

Got a ticket for a world that we

Belong

So would you be my baby?

Darien looked up at her mysteriously and walked up closer under her windowsill. 

__

She can't remember a time when she felt needed

If love was red than she was colour blind…

And crimes that were never defined

She's saying "love is like a barren place,

She turned her head slowly and looked at Trowa, who was now standing in the doorway of her room. 

__

And reaching out from human faith

Is like a journey I just don't have a map for

She looked at her pendant, and than her crystal. 

__

So baby's gonna take a dive and

Push the shift to overdrive 

Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars

What a pleasant dream

Who could she pick? She had to follow her heart

__

I would fly to the moon and back, if you be…

If you'll be my baby

Got a ticket for a world where we belong

So would you be my baby?

The only way would be to tell them the truth, and than let my heart follow. 

She closed her eyes and got up slowly trying to search for answers in the darkness, but finding no words. She opened her eyes and walked to the door, where now Darien and Trowa were both standing. The sailor scouts, the gundam warriors, Rini, and Artemis and Luna stood behind. 

"We need to talk," was all that came out of her mouth. 

"Serena, I'm concerned! What's wrong! Stop playing around!" Darien said.

"Like I said, she's trying to get all the attention! Not far!!!" Rini complained.

" Shut the hell up!" Heero said ready to strangle her. 

"Serena? What is this about?" Trowa said turning to Darien coldly. 

Serena invited everyone in her room, while she sat on her bed and the others in front. 

"I had a dream. I think it's real, it all came back to me," she said quietly, bowing her head.

Trowa lowered his head too, feeling that he didn't want to hear what was coming. _I love her, but I might not even get her because of her past. _He took a quick glance towards Darien who was looking straight at him. 

" Well what was it? Did it tell you about our past?" Mina said anxious. 

"Yes, _all _of our past in the moon kingdom," Serena said, waiting for the shock that was coming. 

" What do you mean _all of ours, _lady?" Duo said concerned getting up. The others reddned surprised. The scouts, knew where she was heading. 

" It can't be! You're lying!" Wufei screamed. 

"I'm not!" she said her tears starting to flow, as she continued. "You were all on the moon in my vision. Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre were all friends and warriors, protecting their friend Trowa. Trowa… Trowa who is…."

" This can't be!" Quatre said shaking his head. 

"What am I?" Trowa said frustratingly, holding his head. 

" You're, you're half warrior of the moon, and the far cousin of Prince Darien, second in throne to the Prince of the Earth," she exploded in tears.

"What?" Darien and Trowa both screamed out in surprise. The others couldn't believe what she had just said.

"It can't be!!!" Trowa screamed

"How come I don't' remember this? _We_ were supposed to be meant for each other!" Darien screamed shocked. 

She explained to them every single detail, from her real love Trowa, to her mother hiding the secret to them. Slowly, they all started to remember their past.

"If we are moon warriors! Than why were we sent to the gundam world?" Heero asked confused, since Darien and Trowa were looking at each others as rivals and not cousins.

"You were sent there to bring peace!" Serena said, slowly getting up but collapsing. Trowa rushed over and caught her. 

"I think you should rest," Trowa said as the window blew open, sending a chill into the room. He took of his shirt, revealing only a sleeveless shirt and put it over her shoulders. 

Darien walked over to her, " Your mom _didn't _want you to fall in the wrong hands, that's why she made you forget about_ Trowa._" He said touching her cheek. 

The gundam pilots were still trying to get over the fact they were moon warriors. 

With the sailor scouts, they started to leave the room, still getting over the fact. 

Rini looked at Serena and Darien carefully, and envisioned her parents. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Lita looked over at Darien and Trowa who were sharing Serena in their arms. 

"You have a big choice Serena, a _hard _one, which will change everything," and with that she left. 

"I wish I could be a normal teenager! Not Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess!" Serena said frustratingly. 

"Serena, I'll always be there if you need me!" Trowa said kissing her. 

"So will I!" Darien said competing with the last kiss.

"No!!" she exploded, running out of her room to the bathroom and closed the door.

Trowa and Darien ran and stood behind the door, knowing she needed some time. 

_How could I have been so stupid!_ Darien thought, _If I had not ignored her she would have never have found out about Trowa! My cousin, in love with the same person I am?_

The same thoughts were running through Trowa's mind. _I'm not who I though I was! It was me the whole time who was in love with Serena. That's why I felt the attraction to her and had the dreams. We are meant to be together! If only Darien, my cousin, would not get in the way!_

I have to decide, thought Serena, I love both_. If only Trowa didn't have to go back to his own world! _She opened the door and went out, where Trowa grabbed her into his arms, followed by Darien. Darien grabbed her hand, and held it in his.

Serena got another vision. "No please don't make it more confusing than it already is!" It slowly ended, and she finally knew what to do (Comment: I didn't tell you the vision for a certain reason!!)

She found herself back with Trowa and Darien, who were worried. 

"I'm alright! Darien… can we talk?" she said pointing to her room. He nodded and followed.

_There goes my whole life, t_hought Trowa, _She loves Darien, not me. Back to fighting for the colonies. Back to my stupid mission. _

"Darien," she said looking deeply into his eyes, " I love you!"

"I love you too, Serena," he said smiling.

"I will always… but listen to me. It's better, _I know!_" she whispered, lowering her head

"I… I don't understand," he said confused

"I found out something… something that you'll only understand in the future. Something that will make you happier," she continued, while he tried to understand what she was saying. 

" I love Trowa, you're not meant to be with me, someone else, Darien believe me. If you love me, believe me!" Serena said crying.

After some silence, Darien started talking, looking outside, "I love you Serena, that's the only reason, I'll accept the request for you to go with Trowa, _while believing _that there's someone else out there _meant_ for me!" he said trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He kissed her and walked off to the door, " Serena, I _always_ loved you, and will always, even if you're right." With that, he left the house, leaving Trowa questioning, why Darien was gone, but he was still there. 

She came out of the room. _She looked so beautiful even when she was sad. _She right away hugged him and kissed him. 

"Trowa, if I help destroy OZ in your world, will you stay here with me, _forever_?"

"Yes I will! I love you Serena," Trowa said, tears gathering in his eyes. _He finally had her back, forever. _

She rolled her finger over his tears and laughed, " First time I've ever seen a "ahum" a "gundam warrior" cry! Is there a rule or something for it?"

Trowa laughed, " It'll take some time to get over what I've just learned. Darien my cousin, second to Darien as Prince, and belonging to the moon kingdom!" there was some silence before he asked quietly, " So why me over Darien?"

Serena looked elsewhere, " I love him, you have to understand that, a part of me will always. There was something between us, though it wasn't true about us being together in the past. These past few days I've found out that we weren't meant to be together, we would only be happier with another person. Darrien would make me happy, but… it wasn't supposed to be like that! In the end, everything will be good!" Serena said looking back and kissing him. 

Suddenly Mina appeared from no where yelling, " Come and see this!" They followed her, wishing that they could both have had more time together, _before _an interruption. Surprisingly they found Darien still there, with the 5 gundam pilots and the others. In the middle of Serena's backyard appeared a porthole. 

"It can't be time already!" Quatre said annoyed, and standing near Amy. 

"I was just getting to know Lita very well!" Duo complained, while Lita blushed.

"No I think it's time, sailor scouts, are you ready to go fight off Oz?" Serena asked leading them into the porthole. "Darien, you coming?" she asked smiling. 

"You guys can handle them, I'm sure!" he answered back half smiling and holding Rini's hand. Everyone went inside the hole, which transported them back to Quatre's place. 

"This is incredible!" Rei said amazed.

"They are very technologically advanced!" said Amy, looking at the Gundams.

"Oh Duo! Which one belongs to you?" Lita said. Duo reddened and started giving the whole history of Deathscythe, while flirting with her. 

"Well come on! Let's go and fight them off!" Mina said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Trowa asked worried about Serena. She nodded and went off with the other scouts while the gundam pilots traveled behind them. 

When they finally reached the main Oz base where Treize lived, they all transformed memorizing the mobile suits of Oz, which were heading towards them. 

"Time for some action!!! Jupiter dragon crash!!" yelled Jupiter, breaking into Oz's base with her powers. 

The others followed, using their powers. The mobile suits tried to fight, but the Gundams attacked them, making sure to stay out of the scout's way.

Treize came out, angry, but amazed at the sight of his men being destroyed by simple teenage girls with no mobile suits. 

The gundams pointed to Treize who was standing among the injured. 

" You're going down Treize!! I'm Sailor Moon, an on behalf of love and justice, I shall destroy you!" Serena screamed. 

Duo appeared on Trowa's screen, " Boy you guys are really meant to be together! She's a real leader! What do you think about letting her handle Deathscythe while I go on vacation with certain girls named Hilde and Lita?" Trowa laughed. 

Serena lifted her wand in the sky, " Moon Healing activation!" she said zapping them with her wand. Like her last fight with Oz, all forgot about their identity, including Treize. 

Heero got out of his gundam, " Hey we still have time to tell the others we're leaving!" The others all nodded. 

They went back to Quatre's place, and invited everyone they knew. They explained to them why they were leaving. Most were surprised, and some sad. 

" I think I might be able to break the codes to transport some of you… maybe only two for now…" Amy said.

They all looked at each other. "We'll come to visit this place of course!" Quatre said cheering them up.

" If two people have to go, for sure, one has to be Catherine, Trowa's sister. Maybe not his real sister but…" Hilde said looking at Catherine. 

In the end they decided that Hilde and Catherine should go because the others had family or other people in the gundam world. They kissed their friends good bye before teleporting back to Serena's backyard. Serena and Trowa held each other while teleporting, thinking of their future that laid before them, a future _together_. 

__

Alright… hoped you liked it as much as the first… huh… well I had these other ideas about Serena and Trowa's future…involving more of the relationships developing between some of the other sailor scouts… your choice… For those Darien lovers out there…"ahum" s_zza, who threatened to flame me, and kill me…. You have a choice to this same story… but Darien and Serena ending up together. I'll need to get at least 10 people asking (not the same person twice or over) hehehehe… Thanks for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
